<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ganache: The Hungry by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322405">Ganache: The Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ganache: The Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human ran as fast as she could, roughly turning her head back now and again to see if she was still being chased- the large monster was speedily gaining on her, it red tongues hung from its jaws, dropping slime as it went. </p><p>The young woman screams and faces forward, panting harder as she continues on. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly and weight was on her back and she was forced forward- she hit the ground with a heavy thud and gasps loudly against the pain. </p><p> </p><p>The woman dares to look back and she the grinning skull staring down at her, its sharp teeth seemed to be growing in length. </p><p>The last thing she heard was a soft and gentle laugh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XD ~ DX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ganache licks her claws with a grin, she had just finished off eating the whole human race in this universe. Now the only thing left to do was to free the monsters trapped underground and then return home to her dear father. </p><p>The large twisted skeleton monster could have used her strings she had inherited from her father, giving the humans a quick painless death- however, she loved the hunt, it seemed much more rewarding once she had her fill. </p><p>The only problem with that was she always got hungry again soon after. </p><p> </p><p>A flaw in her core she had inherited from her mother. </p><p>With a sweet smile, the twisted monster opens a portal and crawls through. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>